


Spin My Head Right Round

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Moose had propositioned him, and Kevin had to turn him down because of timing. But then, Moose's behaviour gets confusing.  Lovers Lane has to fix it.





	Spin My Head Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically 1am where I live, but I sat down to write before midnight... 
> 
> Thank you to Jaxon who gave me the prompt. Not sure if this was how you meant unsure Kevin, but this was what happened.  
> And thank you to everyone that reads my little one-shots. I'm really enjoying writing them!

Last Saturday night Kevin had been at the Bijou with Betty. The two of them sharing a bucket of popcorn and a packet of Milk Duds. It was comfortable and yeah, maybe it was kind of routine. But it was good fun. 

This Saturday night, Kevin was in Moose’s car, headed for Lovers Lane. 

Admittedly, the past few weeks had been _weird_. Like, really weird. 

When Moose had first propositioned him, Kevin was sure he was just another straight jock that wanted to experiment. Moose wasn’t the first jock to proposition him. Not the first jock that wanted to see what it was like with another guy. And even though Kevin was out and proud, he wasn’t the type of guy that went around spreading rumors about the guys that propositioned him. 

Somehow, that had gotten around. 

That it was safe to proposition Kevin Keller. 

Because he’d let you do (almost) whatever you wanted to do with him, and not tell people about it afterwards. 

So, he’d figured Moose wanted a handjob or a blowjob. Maybe, if he was particularly intrigued, he’d want to fuck Kevin. 

And while ideally, Kevin wanted a boyfriend, he was not above admitting that he had needs. 

He was a teenage boy, with lots of needs. 

And sometimes, those needs were filled by some heteroflexible or curious jock that wanted to know how it felt to be with a guy. 

And now, that guy was Moose. 

However, he’d acted strange recently. 

The first time Moose had propositioned Kevin, he’d had to decline because he had a big, big test coming up the next day. 

When Kevin had tried to suggest a day, Moose had been busy with football stuff. 

And two weeks later, they’d started texting. 

To start with, dirty stuff. What Moose would want to do, how Kevin liked things. Those type of things. 

But then one day, Moose had sent him a video of a cute puppy. 

Just _cause_. 

And it made no sense to Kevin. It wasn’t what one did with someone you wanted to have sex with, just to try how it was. 

That was the kind of stuff you sent people you _liked_. Someone you wanted to take out for dinner and romance before you got to the part where you’d take off their clothes. 

The next time Moose had suggested a time and place, Kevin had declined, saying he had family stuff. Which wasn’t untrue, but it was just a dinner with his dad, which he could have gotten out of fairly easily. The whole Moose thing was weirding him out. 

Because the texts and the memes and the cute animal videos didn’t stop. Even if Kevin took his sweet time before replying. 

Eventually though, a few days ago, he’d given in. When Moose once again had asked him if he was free. If he’d want to “hang out” that Saturday. 

He wasn’t happy about it, but he’d get it over with. 

Twisting his hands nervously, Kevin noticed they were coming up close to Lovers Lane. 

Moose was all focused on the road, only lit by the headlights on his car. 

Lovers Lane was all empty save for them, when Moose parked him car. 

The car finally stopped, Kevin looked down at his hands. What now? 

It was completely silent between them for a moment. 

Moose was the one to make the first move, turning to look at Kevin. “Uh, wanna get in the backseat?” he suggested. 

Kevin shrugged, but unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the door. Once Moose saw him moving, he did the same. A minute later, they were both seated in the backseat of Moose’s car. It was fairly spacious for a back seat, but both of them were rather tall with long legs, so it felt a little cramped. 

Scooting close to Kevin, Moose moved his arm so that it was laying around Kevin’s shoulder. They were sat very close, but Kevin felt tense. 

“You okay?” Moose asked him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Fine,” Kevin replied. Not really though, his thoughts were still on the random texts Moose had sent him. The video of the pandas disturbing the zoo-worker that tried to rake leaves in their pen. 

Pulling Kevin in close, Moose kissed him softly. 

Moose even kissing him was distracting. 

None of the jocks he’d ever fooled around with had wanted to kiss him before. Because everyone knew it wasn’t gay if you kissed the other guy. Never mind if you had his penis in your mouth. As long as you didn’t kiss, it wasn’t gay. 

Kevin couldn’t bring himself to kiss back, and when Moose pulled back, he looked a little perplexed, but also like he was hurt.

“Want me to blow you?” Kevin asked the football player, looking at his crotch. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Moose’s face right then. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Moose asked again, sounding almost worried. 

“Peechy keen,” Kevin answered him, fake cheer laced in his voice. 

It was silent for a moment, before Moose used the arm that had previously rested on Kevin’s shoulder to raise Kevin’s chin, forcing him to look up and directly at Moose. 

“What’s gotten into you today? I’ll take you home if you don’t want to be here,” he suggested. 

At that point, it boiled over for Kevin.

“What’s gotten into me, Moose? What has gotten into me? I’m not the weird one, who sends cute animal videos to the guy I want to dip my cock into. I’m not the straight jock that decides it would be fun to mess around with the gay kid. Kiss him, like you actually want to kiss me, and not just get your dick wet. I’m not the super confusing one here, you are Moose!” 

It was a bit of an explosion, and it left Moose speechless. 

He sat there, jaw open, unable to say anything for a few minutes. 

Kevin pulled away as far as he could get without opening the door, wrapping his arms around himself. He suddenly felt almost naked, despite being fully dressed with a jacket on and everything.  
He was so close to just running out and away. But Lovers Lane was a good many miles to drive, and it would have him walking for forever. Unless he called his dad, but then his dad would want to know why he was out there all alone without his truck. And that wasn’t something Kevin felt like explaining to his dad tonight. 

When Moose finally broke the silence, he still seemed unsure. “Kevin… Why do you think that? That all I want is to have sex with you?”

Rolling his eyes, Kevin huffed. “That’s what you all want, you confused jocks. Just a fuck.”

Moose reached out a hand to touch him, but Kevin flinched, and so he pulled his hand back. 

“That’s not true…” Moose told him, voice soft and honest. 

Kevin said nothing. 

“I want to kiss you. I want to hold you close and cuddle. I want to have sex with you, yes… But because I like _you_ , Kevin. Not because I just want to fuck. Or “try it with a guy”.” Moose tried to explain to him. 

Moose hadn’t ever been the best with words. 

“You’re so fucking confusing,” Kevin admitted, voice low. 

Moose took a deep breath. “Kevin… Come here, please,” Moose begged him. 

When Kevin again stayed where he was, Moose scooted closer. 

Kevin was eyeing him suspiciously, but let him come close. 

Slowly, Moose pulled Kevin into his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Kevin, don’t overthink this,” Moose told him in a calming voice, hand rubbing Kevin’s back soothingly. “I’m not gonna say I’ll marry you or anything… But you’re not just a quick fuck. I don’t know about, stuff. Or what I am, or whatever.” Moose fumble with his explanation. “I like you though.” 

Kevin nodded into Moose’s chest, understanding now. A bit more, at least. 

“Just, don’t go all weird on me?” Kevin said into Moose’s shirt, but still legible. 

“I’m doing my best,” Moose told him, kissing the top of his head. 

The whole thing was still weird. 

Confusing. 

But not quite as much.


End file.
